1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water sports, and more particularly to a towable rough water surfboard adapted for carrying a rider sitting on the board and grasping a rope to be towed behind a motorboat or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water skiing is a popular water sport but is so physically demanding that many people are unable to participate for extended periods of time. Also, there are certain characteristics of water skiing and surfing which are enjoyed by many. The benefits of combining these characteristics into one sport are appreciated. Efforts along this line have led to the development of wind surfers which provide a water vessel which enables the user to experience some of the features of the combined sports of sailing and surfing. Other developments have led to self propelled water ski devices along the order of a motorcycle ridden on water.
Attempts have also been made to reduce the physical demands placed on a water skier by, for example, combining a chair or the like with a surfboard to provide a device somewhat resembling a surfboard upon which a person ca sit while being towed over the water; one such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,428 issued to Collaro on Dec. 7, 1971.
Towable surfboards such as the one disclosed by Collaro are subject to being towed through relatively calm water at fairly high speeds. This board is formed with a relatively flat bottom which provides for satisfactory performance in calm water unaffected by surface waves and swells. It is difficult, especially in rough water, for a rider to turn or otherwise maneuver such a surfboard at high speed without falling off. The flat bottom provides for poor performance in rough water and the chair tends to hold the rider in a relatively erect sitting position which detracts from the ability to control the board and causes his back to be subjected to substantial direct axial shock forces in the event of operation at high speeds in rough water.